bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai to Nikushimi no Hajimari
Romanized Title Ai to Nikushimi no Hajimari Japanese Title 愛と憎しみのハジマリ English Title The Beginning of Love and Hate Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2003 Romaji Dare mo ga aisuru mono mamorou to shiteru koro Nikushimi ga suki wo ukagau Daihatan no funiki ga sekai juu wo torimaite asayuu kara sawagi Nishi kara higashi kara keikoku ga afurete dokkara te wo tsukeyou? Yuube yakusoku wo suppokashite kimi wo okorasete kesa Sayonara tte denwa ga kireta Mitsumetai, te wo tsunagitai, tsuyoku dakishimetai Sobani itai, iyashite agetai, shiawase ni naritai Mou wakaru darou? Soshite sore ga hajimari Nan juu kai mo onnaji youna daishippai wo kurikaesu youni jinrui wa Dare ka ni program sarete isshoukenmei kyou mo ikiteruno? Yoru no machi kado wo boku no shiranai dare ka to arukanaide okure Mo haya shouki jya irarenai yo Shinjiteitai, zutto aishitai, itsumo aisareteitai Nakasanai, kizutsukenai, hitorijime ni shitai Kantan na hanashi darou? Soshite sore ga hajimari Shinjiteitai, zutto aishitai, itsumo aisareteitai Nakasanai, kizutsukenai, hitorijime ni shitai Inochi kakede mamoritai subete wo nakushitemo Itsudatte mune no naka hohoemu hito ga iru Mou wakaru darou? Soshite sore ga hajimari Tokidoki sore wa ai jyanai Ai ni niteru kedo ai jyanai Japanese 誰もが愛する者 守ろうとしてる頃 憎しみがスキをうかがう 大破綻の雰囲気が世界中を取り巻いて朝夕 空騒ぎ 西から東から警告が溢れて どっから手をつけよう? 夕べ約束をすっぽかして君を怒らせて今朝 さよならって電話が切れた 見つめたい 手をつなぎたい 強く抱きしめたい そばにいたい 癒してあげたい 幸せになりたい もうわかるだろう? そしてそれがハジマリ 何十回もおんなじような大失敗を繰り返すように 人類は 誰かにプログラムされて一生懸命 今日も生きてるの? 夜の街角を僕の知らない誰かと歩かないでおくれ もはや正気じゃいられないよ 信じていたい ずっと愛したい いつも愛されていたい 泣かさない 傷つけない ひとりじめにしたい 簡単なハナシだろう? そしてそれがハジマリ 信じていたい ずっと愛したい いつも愛されていたい 泣かさない 傷つけない ひとりじめにしたい 命がけで 守りたい 全てを無くしても いつだって 胸の中 微笑む人がいる もうわかるだろう? そしてそれがハジマリ ときどきそれは愛じゃない… 愛に似てるけど愛じゃない English The time when one feels that he should protect something that he loves Hatred will emerge along with that love Morning to night, the atmosphere in the world is filled with uneasiness West to East, warnings are coming in, how should I handle this? Last night, having stood you up, you got angry with me This morning with the word 'goodbye', you hang up on me I wanna look at you, wanna hold your hand, wanna embrace you I wanna be by your side, wanna heal you, wanna be happy together Do you understand now? Then that is a start Mankind repeats the same kind of mistakes which have been done too many times Is it being programmed by someone that today too we keep on living? Please don't walk in the dark corner of night street with somebody I don't know I can't keep my sanity any longer I wanna believe you, wanna love you forever, and be loved by you I won't let you cry, won't hurt you, I wanna have you all for myself Isn't it simple enough? Then that is a start I wanna believe you, wanna love you forever, and be loved by you I won't let you cry, won't hurt you, I wanna have you all for myself With my life, even if I lose everything, I wanna protect you Someone who is always smiling inside my heart Do you understand now? Then that is a start Sometimes it's not love Even though it's similar to love, it's not love